Tricking Tiz Out
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Edea tells Ringabel how to trick Tiz into dating him. [RingabelxTiz]


Authors note: I got permission to copy this script story and add more to it. Only difference is it's not in script form and a lot longer. Special thanks to OerbaYunFangy for letting me upload this to FanFiction. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Just to clarify, this will make Tiz go out with me?" Ringabel asked scratching the back of his head shyly.

"Yes. Just keep asking questions he would normally say yes to. And when the time is right, ask him out!" Edea said while combing her hair.

"Sounds great! Thanks Edea!" Ringabel shook Edea's free hand and happily dashed out the room.

Edea put her brush down and whispered with an evil smirk. "Rest in peace."

"You got your camera ready?" Agnes asked turning to face her lover.

"I do." Edea said holding her lover's hands. "I can't wait to see Tiz's reaction."

Both girls laughed evilly. They already knew Tiz loved Ringabel even though he denies it.

* * *

"Tiz!" Ringabel shouted while sitting down on the couch smiling at Tiz.

_"__Oh no…"_ Tiz stopped and looked around for hidden traps. "You're not going to prank me again are you?" He said studying Ringabel's face expression.

Ringabel chuckled. "Do you honestly believe I would tell you if I was?"

"Um…" Tiz scratched the back of his head.

"Sit down." Ringabel said pointing at the couch that was in front of him.

"There's a trap on the couch isn't there." Tiz nervously said checking the couch carefully.

Ringabel shook his head giggling."There's no trap. Trust me." He gazed at Tiz smiling at how nervous he was.

Reluctantly, Tiz sat down surprised there wasn't a trap. "Okay, you got my trust for a little bit."

Both stare at each other for a moment.

"So….what is it?" Tiz asked tilting his head.

"I just wanted to ask you some playful questions." Ringabel said fiddling with his fingers.

"P-playful?" Tiz's face turned crimson red thinking dirty thoughts.

"Not that _playful!_" Ringabel laughed. _"He's so cute when nervous!"_

"Um…go ahead and ask me." Tiz leaned back on the couch sighing.

"Do you like being a freelancer?"

"Yes."

"Do you like fighting monsters?"

"Yes. " Tiz brought his hand to his chin. "_Something's fishy about this." _Tiz thought.

"Do you like traveling?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

"Yes. Wait! No-!" Tiz's covered his face in embarrassment.

Ringabel laughed at Tiz's cute reaction.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Tiz muttered looking around making sure no one was watching.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" Ringabel said still laughing. "Okay. Okay. Do you like our weapons?"

"Yes…"

"Do you like the new jobs we get?"

"Yes!"

"Do you like being the leader?"

"Yes! I rule!"

"Do you think some fights are tough?"

"Yes!"

"Do you wanna go out?" Ringabel smirked.

"Yes! Huh? Wait! No! No!" Tiz nervously said covering his red face.

Ringabel jumped out of the couch and shouted, "He said yes!" Ringabel ran and barged into Edea's room. "Edea! Tiz said yes!" Ringabel cheered waving his arms frantically.

"I did not! He tricked me!" Tiz pouted crossing his arms.

"Edea! Tiz said I'm so sexy that he could rape!" Ringabel said smiling.

"I DID NOT! ARRGH! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Tiz exclaimed, scowling at Ringabel.

"Uhh…" Ringabel made a run for it. _"Tiz is going to chase me! Yay!"_

"No you don't! Get back here!" Tiz shouted jumping out of the couch and chased after Ringabel.

Edea and Agnes watched as Tiz chased Ringabel like he was a mouse around the house. Agnes pulled her camera out and began taking pictures of the two boys chasing each other. Edea giggled staring at the snap shots that were dropping on the floor. She pulled her cam recorder out and started recording the adorable scene.

"AHHHH!" Tiz jumped and tackled Ringabel to the floor. He rolled Ringabel on his back sitting on his stomach and pinned his arms down. Tiz scowled at Ringabel as if he were about to punch him anytime. He stopped what he was doing once he heard giggling. Tiz felt his face turn red again as he looked up to see who was giggling. His eyes widened. Agnes and Edea were watching. Ringabel had a wide grin on his face. He liked this moment.

"Tiz loves Ringabel! Ohhhhhh!" Edea pointed and giggled.

"I do not!" Tiz said blushing. His grip on Ringabel loosened. "This is not what it looks like!"

"Then why are you sitting on him like you're going to do the do!?" Edea fell down laughing. Her cam recorder fell to the side still recording. "It looks like you two are about to kiss! Aww!" Edea chuckled pounding her fist on the ground.

Tiz turned to face Ringabel and looked at how he was positioned. Sweat rolled down his face once he realized how close his lips were to Ringabel's. Ringabel had a silly grin on his face. He lifted up Tiz's chin while he was distracted attempting to kiss him but Tiz noticed and slapped his hand away pinning it back down. That pervert. He obviously enjoyed this. Then a flash stunned Tiz.

"Hey!" Tiz shut his eyes from the bright light.

"You two are so cute together! Hehe!" Agnes giggled holding her camera. Edea was rolling around laughing like a lunatic until she rolled herself downstairs. Agnes smiled at the two boys not realizing Edea was screaming in pain from falling off the stairs.

"He's so cute when he's like this Agnes!" Ringabel cheered still be held down.

"You son of a-!" Tiz punched Ringabel in the face giving him a bloody nose and a busted lip.

* * *

Poor Ringabel. Edea why are you so evil? :3 R&R? :3


End file.
